danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Danganronpa Horror/Episode 3/@comment-11883116-20170826164353
Since this episode's votings took place on another wiki, let me copy paste the results here. First voting With the unanimous result of 4 votes for C (Winx voted through DM as she can't comment here on a mobile), the voting's closed. Second voting Since the topic of C and D were related, option D is not included as a choice anymore. C also wouldn't if you chose D instead. Also, congrats! The easiest moles to be found out are already discovered, even if automatically by the protagonist. Good luck with the others though! With 7 votes, 2 of which were for A''' and 5 of which were for '''B, the voting's closed. Update coming soon. Since this choice decides the order of both of the remaining questions, the next one will automatically be asked last. Alternate results The only thing that would change would be the order of discussed topics. Dialogues would be slightly different too, as for example both girls with more than one personality (Junko/Ryōko and Toko/Syo) would be suspected if you chose the question about the number of moles first. However, the conclusions reached would be eventually the same after all the questions, proving Junko and Mukuro as moles, and proving Kyoko, Makoto, Ryōko and Toko/Syo innocent. Third voting (accusing Celestia) Alright, you ran out of questions and now you must talk about everyone's case separately, either proving they're innocent or guilty. *Note: You can choose more than one innocent or guilty person if you want. Keep in mind that Junko and Mukuro were already found out to be moles, while Kyoko, Makoto, Ryōko, and Toko/Syo were already proved to be innocent. Everyone else is still available to be discussed about. There are 6 moles in total, which means there are 4 left to find out. Also, all of the choices include custom parts to them, so make sure not only to choose the letter, but also the available option. ----- With 5 votes, 4 out of which are accusing Celestia of being a mole, and 1 out of which states Chihiro is innocent, the voting's over. Did you make the right choice? Or the dreadfully wrong one? Find out soon, after the update! Upupupu! ----- I am disappointed in you. I told you to analyze characters' behaviors, not to go by their roles in the canon version. Although since this was the first season, I made it easier and made the moles those who were proved to be psychologically weak in the canon version, aka the killers (in Sakura's case it was a reference to her plot as a mole). You were unlucky enough to suspect the only killer whom I decided to replace here so it wouldn't be too easy. BTW, I replaced her with Sayaka, as she intended to kill in the canon. Don't go by the killers though! This already proved to be wrong in Celestia's case, and it won't be that easy in next seasons! Anyway, now that the moles' actions and motives have been revealed, it's a time for the last choice of this season. Time to decide Junko and Mukuro's fate! Statistics *You've played as 16 characters so far (Makoto, Yasuhiro, Hifumi, Kiyotaka, Junko, Chihiro, Celestia, Mondo, Leon, Aoi, Sakura, Toko, Byakuya, Kyoko, Sayaka and Mukuro). **You've played as Makoto 4 times. **You've played as Byakuya twice (several choices during class trial though). *You've saved 4 characters so far (Mondo, Leon, Sakura, and Sayaka). **Makoto, Yasuhiro, Hifumi, Kiyotaka, Chihiro, Celestia, Aoi, Toko/Syo, Byakuya lost the trial and thus got stuck inside the school forever. **Junko and Mukuro's fate is currently unknown. *19 characters have died so far (Kanon, Kenshiro, Kijo, Kazuya, Suzuhiko Otsuki, Ichiro, Jiro, Saburo, Shiro, Mitsuzo, Takaya, Yusuke, Asagao, Wasuke, Eyumi, Asa, Yoru, Hiru, Kyoko). *3 characters were directly or indirectly responsible for another character's death so far (Leon, Sakura, Byakuya). **Leon and Kanon decided he'll kill her during his challenge, by tying her to the post and turning on the pitching machine that hit her with 1,000 baseballs. **Sakura and Kenshiro decided that she'll kill him during their battle. **Byakuya decided that his family should die instead of him or his butler. **However, Monokuma is responsible for all the deaths that happened. Fourth voting (moles' one) With 8 votes, 7 out of which were for B and 1 out of which was for A, the voting's closed. Alternate results *If you didn't accuse Celestia, good ending could be still possible. *If you chose A, Junko and Mukuro would stay inside Hope's Peak, along with non-moles who lost the trial. Having Ultimate Detective (Kyoko) during class trial If she was still alive, Kyoko would be the protagonist during the class trial. After exposing Junko and Mukuro's roles with the same questions, she would list off every suspicious behaviors of the others. There would be too many of them (it would include Byakuya and Celestia), but it'd make the choice easier, as there would be less suspicious people to choose from. You'd also have specific moments mentioned to go by. Having smart guy (Byakuya) during class trial Well, this is the version that you got. In case Kyoko was dead, Byakuya became the next available protagonist for the class trial. He revealed Junko and Mukuro's roles with his questions. Whether he revealed the other moles' identities or not depended on your choices though. Having Lucky Student/protagonist (Makoto) during class trial If both Kyoko and Byakua were dead, Makoto would be the last remaining protagonist for the class trial left (as he couldn't die). He'd reveal Junko and Mukuro's roles with the same questions. Whether he'd reveal identities of the other moles would depend on your choices. You could also randomly choose someone as him, but whether he'd be lucky enough to correctly guess would depend on your choices too. Best case scenario Best case scenario would naturally happen if all the main characters would be alive, Kyoko would correctly reveal the identities of every mole, and the non-moles would let all the moles to leave the school. Worst case scenario Worst case scenario would happen if everyone aside from Makoto died in episode 1. The trial would be easy though, as with the material from the footage and his questions, Makoto would uncover the identities of the only two moles (Junko and Mukuro, who were Monokuma's accomplices even earlier) automatically, without the voters' votes. Final statistics *You've played as 16 characters so far (Makoto, Yasuhiro, Hifumi, Kiyotaka, Junko, Chihiro, Celestia, Mondo, Leon, Aoi, Sakura, Toko, Byakuya, Kyoko, Sayaka and Mukuro). **You've played as Makoto 4 times. **You've played as Byakuya (several choices during class trial though) and Leon, Mondo, Sakura and Sayaka (as a group) twice. *You've saved 6 characters (Junko, Mondo, Mukuro, Leon, Sakura, and Sayaka). **Makoto, Yasuhiro, Hifumi, Kiyotaka, Chihiro, Celestia, Aoi, Toko/Syo, Byakuya lost the trial and thus got stuck inside the school forever. *19 characters have died (Kanon, Kenshiro, Kijo, Kazuya, Suzuhiko Otsuki, Ichiro, Jiro, Saburo, Shiro, Mitsuzo, Takaya, Yusuke, Asagao, Wasuke, Eyumi, Asa, Yoru, Hiru, Kyoko). *3 characters were directly or indirectly responsible for another character's death (Leon, Sakura, Byakuya). **Leon and Kanon decided he'll kill her during his challenge, by tying her to the post and turning on the pitching machine that hit her with 1,000 baseballs. **Sakura and Kenshiro decided that she'll kill him during their battle. **Byakuya decided that his family should die instead of him or his butler. **However, Monokuma is responsible for all the deaths that happened.